Hunters, photographers, bird watchers, etc. (“sportsman”) often desire or have a need to remain hidden from view of wildlife they are observing or pursuing. Portable shelters or blinds (“blind” or “blinds”) are commonly used to hide the sportsman from view. Blinds may be collapsible. Blinds typically include camouflage fabric that simulates the appearance of at least some of the local environment. Wildlife may be startled by foreign objects, such as blinds, that have not traditionally been present in a given location where wildlife animals are used to frequenting (e.g., a water hole or a game trail). Camouflaging a blind may, however, reduce the “unnatural” appearance of a blind and reduce its startle effect on wildlife animals.
One way to camouflage a blind may be to position objects on or around the blind to cover it at least partially. This adds an extra dimension to the blind. Sportsmen sometimes lean objects such as branches against a sidewall or on top of the blind to add camouflage to the blind. This may be referred to as “brushing in” the blind. However, wind and other weather conditions may move the objects, and may cause additional noise when the objects move and rub against the blind material, which draws attention to the blind rather than camouflaging it.
Opportunities exist for improvements in camouflaging blinds.